


A Mother’s Arms

by Megalomaniacal



Series: sick of living in the eye of the storm [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Comfort, Minor Violence, bAby Theon again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: He wanted his mama. He kicked his little legs, opened his mouth, and bit down on the palm of Rodrik‘s hand. Rodrik practically screamed in rage and twisted Theon’s arm hard, bending until there was a terrible cracking sound, not caring to cover Theon’s mouth as he screamed.Or, another little tale from Theon’s childhood.





	A Mother’s Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this just sitting unfinished in my notes for a LONG while so I slapped on the last two lines and called it a night

His brothers were mean. They were both so much bigger than him, Maron aged fourteen and Rodrik fifteen when he himself was only four years old. They made fun of him all the time, they purposely made him cry and pushed him around then laughed when his mom told them to be nicer to her little Theon. He was the mama’s boy, always at her side or on her lap, holding her hand or clutching at her skirts. He still slept in her bed most nights, though Balon hated it and was always telling Theon he was much too old to be doing that still.

But little Theon loved his mama and hated being away from her. He hated any time anyone said something even the slightest bit negative about her. And his brothers were teens, mouthy and rebellious, and had little respect for their mother.

Theon crept around the corner at the sound of yelling, green eyes wide. His oldest brother Rodrik was in the living room with his mama, holding a can of beer in one hand. His mama was holding a sheet of paper in her own, looking at Rodrik in disappointment.

“I understand it can be hard-“

“It’s not fuckin’ hard, it’s just stupid.” Rodrik snapped, taking a swig of his beer and stepping back when Alannys reached to take it away.

“You’re fifteen, Rodrik, and already an alcoholic. I find the cans, I know they’re not your father’s. And you’re drinking in front of me right now. Please, darling-“

“Don’t call me that!” He spat, glaring furiously at his mother. Theon stayed where he was, crouched by the corner, feeling anger swirling in his little belly at the way his brother was talking to his mama. “I’m not a fucking baby, like Theon. Go coddle him, I don’t fuckin’ need it.”

“Rodrik, please. I can get you a tutor, if it would help, but this is unacceptable. You’re failing almost every class, and I’m constantly getting calls about you skipping.” Something hardened in her gaze. “You are fifteen, and still my child. You are no adult, and I will not have you speaking to me that way.”

“Listen bitch-“ Rodrik began, slurring, but then Theon ran out from his hiding place.

“Mama!” He wailed, running to her and quickly reaching up to take hold of her free hand. He looked up at his big brother, lower lip jutting out, and stomped his foot. “Rodrik! Don’t talk to mama like that!”

“Theon, my baby,” Alannys soothed. “Go back to your room, darling.”

“Yeah, baby.” Rodrik spat. “Go back to your fucking room.”

“Rodrik! Watch your tone!” Alannys snapped. “I have been patient in this conversation thus far, but you continue to be disrespectful and just plain rude. You will start talking to me properly, or your father will be the one to deal with this matter. Like I told you before. You are grounded until your grades come back up- no alcohol, no parties, no television. And don’t you dare curse at your little brother again.”

Rodrik was seething but said nothing, giving Theon a look that sent shivers down his spine before turning and storming out of the room.

“It’s okay, my little darling.” Alannys knelt down beside him. “I’m sorry you had to hear us fight.”

“He was bein’ mean to you, mama!”

“He was, but it’s okay. He’s just upset. He’ll learn.” She patted his head and picked him up, watching fondly as he played with her hair.

* * *

 

“Baby Theon,” An angry, slurred voice woke him from his sleep. There was a figure in his doorway, illuminated slightly by his night light- just enough for him to recognize it was Rodrik.

“Big brother?” Theon mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with his little fists. “Wha’s going on?”

“Mom is angry with me.” He took a step into the room, closing the door behind him. There was a smile on his face when he flicked the switch to turn on the light, but there was nothing friendly about it.

“You were mean to her.” Theon pouted. “‘m sleepy. Go away.”

“But baby Theon, don’t you think I deserve an apology? It’s your fault I got in trouble, after all.”

Theon’s face scrunched up with confusion. “Huh? What d’ya mean?”

“You came in when mom and I were talking and interrupted. That would make her angry, wouldn’t it?”

“Huh? Mama wasn’t angry with me!”

“She’d never get angry at you, ‘cause you’re a baby. So she took her anger out on me, and now I’m in trouble.”

Theon realized Rodrik was holding a bottle of beer, a drunken flush on his cheeks as he stumbled over to Theon’s bed. Theon clutched Mister Squid to his chest, the plushie helping to calm his nerves. His brother was making him anxious.

“You would’a got in trouble anyways!”

“Shut up, mama’s boy.” Rodrik snapped, making a grab for Theon. He caught his arm, wrenching the plush squid out of his arms and throwing it across the room. Theon went to scream but Rodrik covered his mouth as he pulled him onto the floor, pinning an arm behind his back.

It hurt, and Theon began to cry, his brother’s hand covering his mouth.

“Listen up, you annoying little fucker. I’ve never liked you, but you really pissed me off today. Always hiding behind our mother. You’ve got no fucking balls, kid, you don’t deserve the fucking Greyjoy name. So listen. I’m going to break your fucking arm, and you’re gonna run to your precious mama and tell her you tripped on the way to the bathroom and landed on your arm wrong. If you tell her anything different, I’ll fucking break the other one.”

“Nnph!” Theon tried to scream, thrashing against the hand holding him pinned on his belly on the floor. He couldn’t even see Mister Squid, who was laying on the floor on the other side of the bed. Rodrik hurt Mister Squid, and Theon hoped desperately that he wasn’t wounded at all.

“Stop fucking squirming, brat, or it’ll hurt more.” Rodrik threatened, only causing Theon to squirm more and cry harder.

He wanted his mama. He kicked his little legs, opened his mouth, and bit down on the palm of Rodrik‘s hand. Rodrik practically screamed in rage and twisted Theon’s arm hard, bending until there was a terrible cracking sound, not caring to cover Theon’s mouth as he screamed.

There was the sound of doors being thrown open and footsteps running in the hall, and then his door was thrown open. His mother stood there, and behind her came Yara, his father, and even Maron, all looking either concerned or pissed off to be awoken by his screams. Rodrik was still next to him, not even having had time to stand up.

Alannys ran over to her baby’s side, carefully turning him over onto his back. She looked sadly at his face, flushed red and covered in tears and snot. He was sobbing loudly, wailing, eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh my baby, my poor baby, my sweet boy...” She soothed, running her fingers through his soft blonde curls. She turned to look sternly at Balon. “Go outside now, love, and start the car. Maron, go with your father. Yara, help me with little Theon, please.”

She didn’t have to say it twice, as Yara was already on her way across the room to kneel by her little brother’s side. She was only seven, but she was strong and smart and bold.

“Rodrik, don’t you dare.” His mother said coolly as her eldest child made to leave the room. “You will be coming with us to the hospital, if only because I don’t trust you here alone. You will wait for me and Yara to go out to the car. I will decide your punishment soon.”

He glared, looking as if he was considering throwing the beer bottle at her, but decided against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood by the door.

“It’s going to be alright, my darling.” Alannys assured Theon, who was in hysterics, sobbing so hard that he was coughing and choking. “Oh baby, my poor boy, my darling.” She sounded on the verge of tears herself, very carefully taking her boy in her arms and standing up. She carried him bridal-style out the door, nodding for Rodrik and Yara to follow.

She kept him on her lap in the car, stroking his hair and whispering reassurances as he cried. Balon looked furious, and it only scared Theon, so he kept his eyes shut. The ride felt so long, the pain in his arm agonizing, and he’d very nearly cried himself to exhaustion by the time they reached the hospital. Pyke Medical Center was smaller and closer than Winterfell Medical Center, and that’s where they went. The emergency room wasn’t busy, it was late at night, and a doctor was seeing Theon in no time.

He laid on the hospital bed as they examined him, floating in and out of consciousness, barely understanding a word that was said or a thing that was done to him. He was so tired and achy and just wanted to see his mama and go to sleep. He cried for her and she sang to him, stroked his hair until he fell asleep for real.

* * *

 

He woke up at home, in his mama’s bed, with a yellow cast on his arm and Mister Squid on his lap. Alannys sat next to him, smiling warmly when he looked at her.

“M-mama?”

“Yes, my darling boy?”

“M-my arm, is it broken forever?”

She laughed and it was a beautiful sound, soft and light. “No, my little Theon. It will heal. I still cannot believe that your brother would-“ She cut herself off with a small shake of her head. “Well, that is not the point. The point is you’re okay, and home safe.”

“He- he told me not to tell you that he did it, a-and he’d break my other arm if I told.”

“He will do nothing of the sort.” She said sternly, but with a softness in her eyes that made his heart swell.

“He- he called me a mama’s boy and said I did’n deserve to be a Greyjoy.” Theon’s words were a bit soft and raspy, throat sore from screaming.

“You are a mama’s boy.” Alannys replies sweetly, with a soft kiss to his forehead. “You are my darling baby boy. My sweet little Theon. My littlest boy-“

She gently tickled his belly and he squealed with delight, a smile lighting up his whole face.

“Mama, no!” He protested, but he was giggling and looking at her with bright eyes when she tickled him again, and then went back to stroking his hair.

She was so beautiful, his mama, the most beautiful person ever, and he didn’t understand how his father or brothers could talk so mean to her sometimes. She was looking down at him, eyes so pretty and smile so warm. “As for the Greyjoy name- you are my sweet, darling little boy, okay? You are my son, and you are a Greyjoy.”

He hugged Mister Squid to his chest, nodding slowly. “Why does Rodrik not like me? He’s my big brother. He’s jus’ mean.”

“Oh, sweet baby.” She sighed, twirling one of his soft curls of hair around her finger. “Rodrik is... he’s a teenager. Teenagers get like that. They don’t want to listen to their mom anymore.”

Theon’s eyes went wide at that. “No! Not me! I’m gonna listen to you, no matter how old I am, even if I’m one hundred and five!”

His mama laughed brightly and he pouted at her, not seeing what was so funny.

“Rodrik was not a mama’s boy, nor was Maron, and Yara has always been independent. I don’t think you’ll turn into your brothers, don’t worry.”

“They hurt you when they say the mean things, or when they talk all mean. I don’t like when they talk mean.”

“They don’t mean to hurt me with the way they talk, Theon, and you know they love you. Even if they aren’t good at showing it.”

“Some- sometimes they scare me. But they call me a baby if I’m scared, and they make fun of me an’ tell me to go crying to my mama. But they make me cry on purpose! And they scare me on purpose!”

“Darling...” She soothed, gently shaking her head. “They’re just playing with you, in their own mean way. You mustn’t listen to them. They are my boys as well, and I do love them dearly, but they can be awfully foolish.”

“I don’ like them. I only like you and Yara. Rodrik and Maron are mean to me, a-and daddy don’t like me.”

“That’s not true, daddy loves you very much.”

“Nuh uh. He don’t like me. He never says he loves me, even when I say I love him. He calls me a baby too.” Theon furrowed his brows, lower lip jutting out. “Why’s daddy not like me?”

“He does, he just doesn’t say it.”

“He’s mean! He don’t like me, he don’t, he tells me he wishes I was more like Yara an’ Maron an’ Rodrik.”

“I’m sorry, baby. They don’t matter, not right now. Just you. You and me, and I think you’re perfect.” She kissed his forehead gently, brushed his curls out of his face. “The most perfect little boy in the world. Now hush, my little angel. My darling boy. Let mama sing to you, okay? It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

And it did.


End file.
